renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nikkos
Information on Nikkos Born on 13 February, 2008 It's Nikkos's birthday on 13 February. Last known address: Country : Ireland County : Cúige Chonnacht Town : Baile Locha Riach Level : 2 Reputation Points : 167 Nikkos is a blacksmith. Nikkos has one vegetable and one vegetable field. Role Play description Born in the town of Drummore, Scotland. Nikkos never met his parents and grew up in a monastery where he spent a lot of time in retreat. As he spent most of his childhood with men/women of Jah, he spends a lot of time by himself and he doesn't like to socialize much; therefore he doesn't have real close friends. While in Scotland he lived thru a lot of politics and military turmoils; however, he never became involved as he hates politics and didn't like the military way of doing things. As he became a butcher, he was always working in his butcher's shop, Nikkos never traveled anywhere. While he was a citizen of Drummore, he always provided cheap products for the markets to help the new citizens and the town as a whole. One day, he heard of new colonies in Ireland. He became very curious as to what would it be to travel and start a new life in a distant land, so he packed his belonging and sailed away to Ireland with big expectations. Ohhh, very early in the morning on the early days of the month of February 1457, the ship arrived in Ireland. Nikkos settle in the town of Cill Chainnigh, Laighean county. A beautiful wood town located on a crossroads with Port Láirge to the south, An Caiseal to the west, and Ceatharlach to the east. For a few days, everything was going good for Nikkos, his prodcuts were seeling good in the local market and working in shop was good; overall his first days in town were good for him and he was looking forward to the future. All the sudeen one day, turmoil started, lots of visitors with devious intents arrived. Everybody could feel it, evil was approaching and the good times were going to end soon. The dark day arrived, the day that marked Ireland for the rest of its existence; the evil forces of An Mumhain arrived in Laighean. Their evil armies started to make their precense known by taken one Laighean mine. Following that, they started to make their way deep into Laighean territory, destroying everything in their path, anything that didn't want to comply to their wishes. Nikkos as a concern citizen, he joined the Army of Springtime to defend Laighean territory; eventho he didn't like the military or was strong enough for battle, he thought it was his duty to defned his territory. In one the battles, Nikkos was wounded; therefore, he was transported back to Cill Chainnigh. As soon as he recovered from his wounds, he joined Dee_snider to defend the town and was critically wounded in one of the battles. It took the evil armies several tries to take the town and subsequently, made it indy as punishment. After that Nikkos took a little more interest on the army way; however, he still like to be of service to the home county. After observing and living how the evil forces of An Mumhain were destroying Laighean, he started growing a very deep hate towards them, a hate that had turned him into a way he never experience before, a way of not caring for anyone or anything, but himself. To be continued............ Category:People